The present invention generally relates to a patch. More specifically, the present invention relates to a patch to cover a hole created when a wire of an underwire brassiere breaks through the fabric.
An underwire bra is a brassiere having a wire built into the underside of the cup intended to lift, separate, shape, and provide additional support for a woman's breasts. Unfortunately, after several uses, the wire has a tendency to break through the fabric in which it is encased, poking the delicate skin around the breast of the woman. This is extremely uncomfortable and often renders the brassiere useless, thereby requiring the woman to purchase a new brassiere.
As can be seen, there is a need to provide a patch to cover the hole created when the wire breaks through the fabric of an underwire bra to prevent the wire from poking the delicate skin around the breast.